


Red Bean Mochi

by kirishima_is_best_boi



Series: The Train Home Stories [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flirty!Nagisa, Future Fic, M/M, Nagisa is a camboy of sorts, jealous!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishima_is_best_boi/pseuds/kirishima_is_best_boi
Summary: It’s not like he’s keeping a secret, right? If something is out in the open it can’t be a secret! If you just don’t talk about something it’s not a secret, right?





	1. Red Bean Mochi

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I get no reaction or positive feedback so this fic is abandoned. My Tumblr is chiroiscanonking.tumblr.com/

It’s not like he’s keeping a secret, right? If something is out in the open it can’t be a secret! If you just don’t talk about something it’s not a secret, right?

Nagisa was perfectly happy with his life. He and Rei had moved in together into a tiny studio apartment in Kyoto so Rei could go to university. Nagisa had decided he was tired of studying and found a job to help with their bills.

He liked his job. He worked at a host cafe that catered to... older male clientele. The pay was good and the hours meant he had a lot of free time to take care of the apartment and greet Rei every night with a kiss and a good meal.

Rei hates the job. The blue haired man had a jealous streak ten miles wide and he’d nearly been willing to go hungry than allow Nagisa to take the job... But they’d needed the money and he’d long ago promised to trust Nagisa when it came to other men, so he’d relented.

This, Nagisa knew, was different. This was not sitting next to old men serving them drinks and smiling. This was something more, but it wasn’t a secret, right?

Nagisa spent much of his free time on the laptop he and Rei shared. He liked reading gossip and playing online games and had made several friends online and took part in several chats. It wasn’t even uncommon for him to Skype his friends while they played whatever the hottest game of the season was.

And it was no secret that Nagisa loved to eat. Rei had long since given up on complaining about his eating habits as long as Nagisa ate one real meal a day. Nagisa was happy with the compromise and spent the rest of his day snacking away.

_Sal-Acious: I would pay 10,000¥ to watch you eat red bean mochi._

The message had been sent privately while he was playing an online shooter with his friends. The game took up most of the screen, but they’d set up a video chat in the far corner.

He didn’t reply to the message right away, but curiosity got the better of him.

_PinguBoi: Yeah? Send it and we’ll see! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

Twenty minutes later his phone dinged. He’d been sent 10,000¥.

_Sal-Acious: Get the really little ones._

Nagisa stared at the message and then at the money waiting to be transferred to his account. That would pay almost half their rent for the month. He wouldn’t even need all of his shifts...

 

The next morning he saw Rei off with a kiss and a hug and another big kiss. He told him he was making a grocery run and to text him anything he wanted while he was there.

His hands shook as he picked up a box of the little red bean mochi. It wasn’t like he was doing anything weird, right? He was just eating like he always did while playing with his friends... right? And Rei totally knew that’s what he did! He ate and he played! That was all!

_PinguBoi: I hope you’re watching!_

Nagisa felt sort of weird eating the mochi while he video chatted with a group of his friends. He saw “Sal-Acious,” who was really an American guy named Salvador, watching his screen a little more intently than usual. He had this glazed look to his eyes.

He got another private message that night.

_Sal-Acious: You’re really cute. I’ve got a friend who wouldn’t mind, you know, hiring you._

_PinguBoi: I don’t know... I think I’ll keep this a one time thing._

_Sal-Acious: Too bad. You’ve got a talent._

_Nagisa bit his lip. He looked at the time and then back at the message._

_PinguBoi: I’ll think about it. Tell him to friend me._

He logged off of his Skype account and got up to greet Rei at the door.


	2. Taiyaki

It started innocently enough. Nagisa would wake up to private requests from Skype accounts he'd never seen before. They all offered him money to just...eat. He knew from a rather extensive internet search that this was some sort of fetish, but was it that bad that he was indulging these people? It's not like he was taking off his clothes or anything. It wasn't even cheating! He was just doing what he always did and people paid for it!

  



	3. Two Bowls of Rice, a Plate of Steamed Broccoli, and Exactly Six Slices of Melon

As predicted, Rei had not been happy about the new camera once he processed exactly where Nagisa claimed it had come from. "And he just gave it to you? No strings attached? That's what you want me to believe, Nagisa?" He doesn't yell, but his face is red and his fists clenched. Rei's jealousy had come as a shock when the pair had started dating four years ago. So jealous, in fact, that Makoto had gently pulled Nagisa aside one day to remind him that he could come to him if Rei hurt him. Nagisa had laughed it off and after a single instance of Rei losing his temper, Rei had vowed to never put his hands on Nagisa again. He'd kept that promise. 

"He visits all the time. I mentioned once that I like photography and today he showed up with it. Don't be mad, Rei." He tries to go in for a kiss, but Rei dodges it. "It's weird, Nagisa. I don't want you spending time with that man. What if he follows you home? Tries to hurt you?" Nagisa felt the gnawing guilt in his stomach. He didn't want Rei to worry. "I'll quit." He offered quietly. "I'll find a new job. We've got some money saved up." This time Rei accepts his kiss. "Okay?" A nod. "Now let's test it out, huh?"

 

Nagisa quit his job at the host cafe with only a little guilt. He'd liked his coworkers and he'd liked the attention, but now he had a new sort of attention. 

 

_Sal-Acious: You know you really should join a cam site. More people would see you. You could get tips along with your fees._

_PinguBoi: You know what too much about this._

_Sal-Acious: We all have to have our hobbies._

 

Nagisa joined the site Salvador suggested. It was mostly models partaking in sexual activity, but there were a few niche markets. He came up with an extensive list of rules. No nudity, no unsolicited pictures, no lewd requests. "I'm just a friend eating dinner with you." He knew this was taking things too far, but this still wasn't cheating, right? He wasn't keeping it a secret! Rei knew he had online friends! He knew he liked to video chat! This was the same thing! Just...with a price menu. 

 

His first stream was mostly a test. He sat at their kotatsu with his fancy camera connected to the laptop. He wore his favorite shorts and a goofy kitty sweater. Several of his regulars appeared in the chatbox and he happily chatted aloud with them as he ate some leftover sushi Rei hadn't eaten the night before. "My boyfriend actually likes to watch me eat too! He won't admit it though." He shoves another piece into his mouth and chews with his mouth open. That gets him a ping notification of a 1000¥ tip. He's up to almost 40,000¥ in a little more than an hour. "You complains about my unhealthy eating, but he's always buying me snacks or offering me bites of his food." 

A new viewer pops up. Then another. He's up to fifty on his very first stream. "My weirdest request? Two bowls of rice, a plate of steamed broccoli, and exactly six slices of melon. She was really, really specific about the melon too. It had to have the rind still attached. I was so full, but my boyfriend was happy to see me eating healthy for once."

_Does he know this is your job?_

Nagisa stares at the question. Job. "Oh! I'm out of sushi! Thanks for talking with me, everyone! PM me requests for next time! Bye!"


	4. Green Tea

Nagisa hears the smash and something in his gut goes cold. Rei was using the laptop. Rei was using the laptop without announcing it first. Shit. He decides to stare at the wall of their tiny kitchen. If he never looks over then nothing can happen, right? 

"Nagisa." Rei's voice is strained and tight and Nagisa can picture the red blooming across his face, the cords of his neck tightening, and the fog overtaking his glasses. Maybe'd he'd thrown his mug of tea against the wall. Maybe he'd smashed the laptop...No. It was the mug. "Nagisa!"

 

"Rei~! You shouldn't make so much noise this late at night." He turns with a bright smile. Maybe if he pretended to be ignorant... But the look on Rei's face wipes the smile off his face. There are a million things he loves about Rei, but this is not one of them. Rei's jealousy is not the endearing kind. It's not the kind where he holds Nagisa closer when they're in public or the kind where he drags Nagisa home to kiss him senseless. Rei's jealousy is violent and dangerous. Rei's jealousy leads to arguments and tears and, once, a punch to the jaw from Haruka. 

"Explain to me, Nagisa, why you're being congratulated on one thousand subscribers to...a fucking cam site." Nagisa was right. He had smashed his mug of tea against the far wall. It drips down the used-to-be white wall and starts to stain it yellow-green and Nagisa focuses his attention on that instead. "I should get a rag or that will stain. The broom too. Remember when I dropped that pla-"

"Answer me." 

A notification pings on the laptop and it sounds like thunder roaring through their tiny apartment. 

_xiaolongbao: how much would it be to watch u make green tea?_

"I'm sorry." Nagisa manages to croak out. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
